Many electronic devices have localized momentary current requirements that can not always be properly supplied by the power supply, resulting in local voltage level shifts and possible erroneous signal propagation. It is known to use capacitors in local power smoothing applications in electrical and electronic devices. However, as the clock cycle rate in electronic devices continues to increase as the devices get smaller, particularly in integrated circuit devices such as microprocessors and memories, the need for closely coupled capacitors increases. In addition, as electronic devices get smaller operating voltages need to be reduced in certain portions of the device to keep the electric fields below a critical level where device reliability decreases. One method of maintaining electronic device performance while reducing operating voltages in critical reliability portions of the device is to operate with two power supplies having different voltage supply levels. For example, the internal logic portion of an integrated circuit (i.e., IC) may use minimum sized transistors in order to obtain the fastest possible operational speeds, and may thus require a low voltage power supply, while the input and output (i.e., I/O) drivers on the periphery of the IC may use larger and more powerful transistors that need a higher voltage power supply and can withstand higher voltage levels than the small logic transistors can tolerate without reliability degradation. As a result of the two power supply voltage situation just discussed, there may exist a need for two different closely coupled capacitors associated with the same integrated circuit chip. Using of two different capacitors with different voltage supply levels may become a space issue in an electronic device, for example inside an IC package, and thus a need exists for a single capacitor having multiple voltage level capabilities. There may also be a need for a capacitor having two separate power supplies to isolate noise.